runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Sbstransit
Welcome! : -- 23:41, 12 September 2008 (UTC) Minigames Thank you so much for adding all of the minigames. It's a really big help to us here at the wiki. Keep up the good work. Cheers, -- 02:01, 18 September 2008 (UTC) :You know I just was thinking about adding the category. I'm busy right now so you can create it if you want. As for admin rights, I think you're ready. I'll give them to you. Cheers, 22:43, 18 September 2008 (UTC) Re:Removal Yeah,I tried to do that and messed up, and it was really late so i just gave up. And sorry about that. -- 14:47, 20 September 2008 (UTC) AKA-5chidori (I'm not logged in.) MediaWiki:Tips I pretty knowledgeable about MediaWiki coding, but I'm not familiar with the "Tips" option. Could you inform me about it? Thanks, 03:14, 19 November 2008 (UTC) Re:Headline Well there is the Sitenotce if that is what you are talking about. Just remember when you change something, change the I.D. to the number of edits it has had total (just add the total number of edits you made to it plus the number areadu on there). If that is not what you are talking about, I would as a staff member about it. --http://i278.photobucket.com/albums/kk119/spencemac724/thheadshot-1.png'Spencer '' Talk | | ' 15:14, 6 December 2008 (UTC) Re:Final Warning I apologise for any disruptions I may have caused. :What I don't think you've realised is that Btz is harassing me over supporting his ban on another wiki. The only thing I ask is that you please protect my talk page, so that Btz will leave me alone (or talk to him and ask him to leave me be). I feel threatened that he has followed me onto another wiki which I am not involved in and is accusing me of blackmail. :Also, I would like you to know I have not had a conflict with any users on this wiki before (I had some minor clashes on the RuneScape Wiki but no flaming was involved), but I am not a vandal or a troll and once this matter has been dealt with you will not need to hear from me again. Thank you for your time. Telos 10:36, 30 April 2009 (UTC) ::i don't really wan't to harass telos, but i was pissed by the stuff happening, i got a bit upset, but my 1st message wasn't a harassment message, ill leave him alone now 11:13, 30 April 2009 (UTC) Thanks for trying. Btz has left me alone now anyway so it doesn't matter. Telos 07:04, 1 May 2009 (UTC) RE: List of clans Hello i am Arsenal1 000, and i would like to ask you if you could help me put my Clan:Brotherhood_of_Guthix on the list of clans, as i dont know how. Your's sinceerly arsenal1 000 :I've added your clan to the list for you. If you want anything changed, feel free to do it yourself (or ask me if you need help). Theboy1001 11:54, 2 May 2009 (UTC)